


The Dragoon and the Grease Monkey

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, Rare Pairings, i think at least, non useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Aranea Highwind needs her car fixed and goes to Hammerhead to do so. She ends up falling head over heels for the pretty mechanic who works there.





	The Dragoon and the Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute I love them. Cindy and Aranea both deserved wonderful gfs so it only made sense to ship them together. also: we need more femslash.

The first thought that appeared in Aranea Highwind's mind upon meeting Cindy was that the mechanic was probably too greasy to shake hands with, not that she was one for shaking hands anyway. 

She just needed a car- that was all. Days were getting shorter which meant the safest place to be at night was a moving vehicle. Biggs and Wedge had found a broken-down car by the side of the road and the three of them had pushed it all the way to Hammerhead. It was supposed to be a quick trip.

Cindy looked over the car the first chance she got. Humming to herself as she popped the hood and fiddled with a fuel line. She adjusted and tested the mechanics with such ease Aranea could only watch in amazement, though she tried not to show it. 

Despite being a renowned fighter, commander, and strategist Aranea was completely clueless about mechanics. Biggs and Wedge had once held a bet over whether she could identify a Phillips head screwdriver. She had guessed right, but just barely. 

It seemed to Aranea that Cindy practically ran the Hammerhead garage. The old man she had talked to when they had first arrived owned the place but seemed pretty much out of the business. 

"This baby's busted up damn bad, but she's not a lost cause. I'll need your help pushing 'er into the garage." Cindy declared as she closed the hood of the car. Aranea walked up and put her hands steady on the front. 

"Count of three" Cindy started, bracing herself for the push. "Three. Two. One." The car made a slight groaning sound as it was pushed forward. To Aranea's pleasant surprise Cindy was pulling her own weight and pushing just as hard.

Aranea glanced at Cindy and found her eyes drifting to Cindy's toned arms. She quickly tore her gaze away, focusing herself back on the task. 

"Where did your boys go off to?" Cindy inquired in a somewhat strained voice. Aranea gave a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Probably off making out somewhere." Cindy giggled slightly and Aranea swore something in her chest lifted slightly. She was probably just strained from pushing the car.

"And they say that girls are the useless romantics." The car finally reached the entrance of the garage where the two gave it one last push. It rolled into position, drawing a bright smile from Cindy.

"I consider myself a rather useful romantic." Aranea felt a chuckle escape her, very much without her permission. Cindy went to grab a hefty red toolbox and what looked to be a very low to the ground gurney.

"What's that?" Aranea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mechanic's creeper, they're good for gettin' under cars." Aranea nodded and leaned up against a wall. Cindy set the creeper down and the toolbox next to it. With a rather enthusiastic snap, Cindy put her safety goggles on. Aranea suddenly found herself missing the mechanic's eyes. 

"Could you give me a hand over here?" Cindy asked to which Aranea found herself moving to the woman's side.

"Thanks", was Cindy's sincere reply. She lay down on the creeper and pushed herself under the car.

"Now- I'm gonna ask you for things from that toolbox. Just up and hand 'em to me." Aranea hummed slightly in response and flipped open the toolbox with the loud sound of metal on metal.

Cindy fiddled with something on the side of her creeper for a moment before a bright pair of bulbs poured light onto the bottom of the car. As Cindy gave it a once over Aranea examined the tools. She could recognize a few, maybe one or two, but the rest was lost on her. Maybe helping Cindy was a bad idea.

The idea of not helping Cindy seemed worse however and left Aranea frowning slightly. She didn't have time to wonder why as Cindy called to her.

"I'll need the needle nose pliers ." Aranea fumbled around in the box for a moment, clueless. She remembered seeing Biggs use them once, but couldn't for the life of her recall what they looked like. She was a mercenary god damn it she shouldn't be defeated by a tool box.

She settled on her best guess which she handed down to Cindy. The tool came back to Aranea almost instantly accompanied by Cindy's voice.

"Needle nosed pliers not slip joint pliers." Cindy didn't sound mad, not even annoyed as Aranea would have been in that situation. Aranea clicked her tongue, she had gotten close. She found another tool that looked similar and handed it to Cindy. It again returned, along with Cindy as she pushed her way out from under the car.

"Needle nosed not side cutters," Cindy explained and grabbed something out of the toolbox. Aranea's confusion must have been clear on her face since Cindy smiled and tipped the toolbox over.

"Never learned your way around a toolbox, huh?" Aranea, not wanting to admit defeat, simply nodded stiffly.

"Well, there's no better time to start." Cindy began making piles with the scattering of tools. Aranea could see some sort of pattern with some of the piles and yet not with others. 

"What you spent all your time doin' if you can't tell what a pair of needlenose is?" Aranea shrugged her shoulders before responding.

"Other stuff I guess. I usually leave all the mechanics to my boys. I'm good at most things besides mechanics." Cindy chuckled slightly which caused a slight blush to dawn on Aranea's face.

"I've never been much for fightin'. I can hold my own against fellows who ain't happy with me but the stuff I've heard about you, now that's what I call fighting." Aranea smirked at the mention of her skills. 

"Then you've heard about my personality too." Most of the Nifflehiem army had heard of the exploits of the great Dragoon Aranea Highwind but she hadn't expected her renown to reach this far.

"I hear you're a cruel commander who slaughters everything in her way. You don't seem too cruel to me." Cindy shot a smile at Aranea as she piled up something Aranea didn't recognize. 

"I hear you're a temptress who seduces every man who crosses her path." Cindy leaned in a little closer to Aranea and stared at her playfully. Aranea returned the gaze, her eyes drawn to every detail on Cindy's face. Cindy broke the moment as she finished her groupings and began the lesson.

"These are sockets, they're for screwing nuts on and off." Cindy pointed at a pile of metal cylinders with empty middles. Aranea found herself making a crude joke in the hopes of drawing a laugh from Cindy.

"Personally, though you've heard stories of my temptress ways, I find myself averse to screwing nuts." Cindy looked quizzical for a moment before realization registered on her face and drew a laugh out of her. The sound was bright and sincere, everything that made Aranea's heart jump in her chest.

"I think you'll like this next one then" Cindy declared, holding up another tool, "This one's called the nut buster." Aranea giggled, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth. Cindy put down the tool but did not look away from Aranea.

Aranea did not consider herself an impulsive person, however, sometimes things were just too hard to resist. She pushed forward and kissed Cindy, hard but sweet. Cindy kissed back, grabbing Aranea's hand where it lay at her side.

The first best thought Aranea Highwind had about Cindy was that she could kiss those lips which tasted like oil and elbow grease forever.


End file.
